Crying
by SugarDee
Summary: There's nothing Kazuha can do but cry as she waits for Heiji's return. First chapter in Kazuha's POV, second in Heiji's. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: So I wrote this just a day or two after I finished Do You Want to Know a Secret (a RonHermione story). And I finished this in one day!_

_This story is by far the saddest I've ever written since I am more of a romance comedy writer. It's far more fun to write a humor story because you tend to smile and laugh while reading, whereas in drama you tend to feel sad even if it has happy ending._

_Anyway enough of my rambling. Enjoy! And don't forget to review._

_Warning: A number of 'Ahou' thrown here and there, but that's all._

_**Disclaimer** (for both chapters): All characters belong to Gosho Aoyama._

* * *

CHAPTER 1

Crying.

That's what I always do every single night when he doesn't come home to me. And tonight is one of those nights where I have to sleep alone in this big bed. My husband and I don't have kids yet, so it's impossible for me to ask my kid (or kids for that matter) to sleep right next to me. And I can't possibly ask my best friend to come all the way from Tokyo just for the sake of accompanying me. She already has her own husband and kids to take care of.

Oh, kids. How I wish I had some of my own. So I can cuddle to it at night whenever I miss my husband. I imagine that my kid would look exactly like him if it's a boy. If it's a girl, well of course I would prefer her to look like me.

You see, my husband is a detective. A really famous one at that. So he is always called whenever there are some cases needed to be taken care of. They also sometimes call Shinichi Kudo if they need extra help. At those times, I will meet with Ran-chan and spend some nights either at my house or hers because we know that our husbands won't return soon. But they always call if the cases are too hard to be solved.

Tonight, however, I haven't got a single call from Heiji. There's only one email from him, and it came this afternoon, saying that he loves me and that he might only go back tomorrow night.

I've tried calling him and sending him emails, but his cell phone is off for the whole day (except when he sent me an email). What if something happens to him? How am I supposed to know?

I need to hear his voice before I go to sleep so that I can sleep better. So that I won't have nightmares where Heiji is brutally murdered by some serial killers that have been running around Japan. So that I know where he is and how he's coping with the case he's trying to solve all day.

So that I know that he loves me and I love him.

My tears are now like a pouring rain. I feel like a leaking tap.

Once I cried myself to sleep. And when I woke up the next morning, I saw Heiji lying next to me. Staring at me with such love that made me cry again. He just chuckled, kissed my forehead and hugged me.

"Why are you crying again, Kazuha?" he asked, running his hand up and down my back trying to sooth my crying. "I'm home, aren't I? I'm here with you."

"AHOU! You just emailed me once to tell me not to wait for you," I said, still crying my eyes out. "What if something happens to you?" I paused for awhile before adding quietly, "What if something happens to _me_ and you turn off your cell?"

"Don't say that," he said, hugging me even closer. I felt him shaking his head. "Don't _ever_ say that."

"Turn on your cell then. So that someone could reach you, if something happened to me."

"Kazuha!" he snapped and pulled me back so that he could see my swollen eyes and red nose. "Stop saying that something will happen to you! You know that I will _never_ forgive myself." He then started kissing my forehead, eyes, nose, cheeks, chin and then lips. The kiss was nothing like the usual; it was like he's trying to remind himself that I was still alive and breathing beside him. It's like we hadn't seen each other for years and this kiss was to remind ourselves how it felt like.

It lasted longer than I expected. Longer than the usual. It left both Heiji and me breathless.

"I love you, Kazuha," he whispered. His forehead was against mine and his eyes were both closed. "If something ever happens to you, I … I really don't know what I would do without you. I'm nothing without you, Kazuha."

We both then started to cry together.

"I love you too, Heiji," I said before we both drifted off to sleep.

That was two weeks ago. He didn't turn on his cell like he has promised me just before he took off. He didn't even tell me where he was going. He just said that it's really far. He told me that he loved me and not to cry because he said I looked really ugly when my eyes were swollen and my nose was red. My hand was already in the air, ready to hit his arm. But knowing that, he caught it and kissed it instead.

"I love you," he said, before kissing my lips. "Always have, always will."

"I love you too," I replied hugging him close, not really willing to let him go just yet. "Come back soon, all right?"

"I'll try."

I am still like a leaking tap. I can't stop my tears, therefore I can't sleep.

"Ahou. Stupid Heiji, making me cry like this."

I grab his pillow and try getting his scent to sooth my crying. But it only makes me cry even harder.

"Heiji, please come back soon. I miss you so much."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

I'm on my flight back to Osaka. I should have told Kazuha that I'd be back tonight, but unfortunately my stupid cell phone doesn't have any battery left. I should have charged it last night.

She must be angry at me. I promised her this morning that I would turn on my cell just in case something happens to … well, either of us. But I broke that promise. Again. Oh God, I assure you she _will_ be angry at me for only emailing her once today. And I couldn't even receive her reply since my cell died right after I sent it. Hopefully she did get my email. Or I'll be dead tomorrow morning.

I am sometimes still scared of her. She hits like a man does. Now before you say anything, I'm not saying that she's a man; she's a woman for God's sake. A really powerful, scary, yet beautiful woman whom I love ever since I was small. But it took me more than a decade to realize that because I was too stubborn to do just that. Although, I was more than happy when I told her that I was in love with her. She was as well by the look on her face. She even cried when she heard the three words from me. And hit me with the most painful whack I've ever received in my entire life. But I know that I deserved it, for making her cry. And for making her wait for the words to flow.

I still remember it clearly. It happened just after we both graduated from high school. Before we went to our separate places, I pulled her by the hand to an isolated corner where no-one could see. I heard some snickers and wolf-whistles from some of our friends, but I didn't care by bit. I just carried on walking with her behind me.

"Heiji, what is it? Where are we going?"

I kept her wondering where we're heading until we reached our destination. She was leaning against the wall with me standing just in front of her, still holding her hand. I kept silent for awhile, stroking her soft hand. Never knew it was that soft; should have done it a long time ago.

"Heiji?"

I looked up to see her looking at me with a stunning smile plastered on her face.

"What is it?" she asked again, now running her free hand on my cheek.

I let out a steady breath and started talking, "Kazuha, we've been best friends ever since we were kids right? And I know that we've fought a number of times; so many times that I lost count."

She interrupted me with a giggle. God, I thought I just died right there.

I had to clear my throat before I continued, "Anyway even though we argue almost every minute, I know that we do that because we care for each other. I know _I_ do. But –"

"I care for you too, Heiji."

I grinned when I saw a blush on her small face. "Great then."

Kazuha sheepishly smiled. "Okay, go on."

"I know that you argue with me because you're worried for me. And I really appreciate that," I said, bowing my head down since it's really hard talking to her with her eyes boring into mine. "I am too, you know; worried for you that is."

Kazuha lifted up my chin with her fingers. "Look at me when you're talking, Heiji. I can barely hear you."

I gulped and cleared my throat again. "What I've been trying to say is that I really, _really_ love you, Kazuha Toyama. I'm in love with you."

Kazuha then started crying. "Say it again. Louder this time," she said, trying in vain to brush her tears away.

"I'm in love with you, Kazuha," I said, now my turn to brush her tears. I smiled as I saw her leaning against my hand on her cheek. I closed my eyes and leaned in closer.

"I love you too, Heiji," she replied after we broke apart.

I was really happy that we finally declared our love to each other. But my smile quickly disappeared when she whacked my arm. It was really painful. I could sometimes feel how sore it was until this date.

But the rest is history. We're now happily married for a few years. We still argue sometimes though.

A few more minutes and this plane will land. I will practically run so that I can get a taxi as soon as possible. I wanna meet her so badly. Hopefully she doesn't wait for me like she usually does. And I don't want her to cry her eyes out when I get there. I really hate to see her cry and to know that I'm the cause of it. I really am an ahou, no arguments there.

Half an hour later, I find myself standing in front of our bedroom. The light is already off so she should be sleeping right now. I put my luggage, carefully not to make a sound, outside the door and get inside. I inwardly sigh as I see the view in front of me; Kazuha sleeping with my pillow in her arms, dry tears on her face. I quietly walk across the room and get into bed, just behind her. I sneak both my arms around her waist and pull her close, trying to get her scent that I love so much. I kiss her hair and whisper, "I'm sorry," knowing that she will wake up.

"Heiji?"

"I'm here, Kazuha. I'm home."

I feel her shaking, she's crying again. "Ahou."

"I'm sorry," I say again, before kissing her shoulder. "My cell has no battery so I can't call you."

"Ahou."

"I know and I'm sorry."

"Ahou."

"Go back to sleep, Kazuha. It's still too early."

Kazuha turns around and looks at me in the eye. "Promise you won't leave me?"

I kiss her lips instead, longer than the usual. I release her as the need of air increases and lean against her forehead. "I promise."

Kazuha's tears are still pouring.

"Please stop crying, Kazuha," I plead. "I really hate it when you cry."

"Then stop making me cry, you ahou."

I kiss her forehead and tuck her under my chin. "Let's go to sleep," I say, running my hand up and down her back. "We're both tired and sleepy."

"Love you," she whispers into my chest.

"Love you too."

* * *

_A/N: Don't forget to review! Thank you._


End file.
